Interesting: A Valentine's Day Surprise
by J. Dragonsoul
Summary: Oneshot. SamSurprise! pairing! Sam goes home from a day at the SGC to a Valentine's Day dinner... but who's the lucky guy? Believe me. You'll be surprised.


Yeah, yeah. I know it's a couple days past V-Day but forgive me, okay? I got this idea V-Day morning and had to write it.  
The pairing is Sam/Surprise! and so all of you should be _very_ surprised indeed (except for those of you who came from the ship thread). XD  
Hope everyone enjoys it!

**…**

**Interesting: A Valentine's Day Surprise**

**…**

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter walked down the drab corridors of the SGC towards the office of Brigadier General O'Neill, holding in her hand a report on one of SG-1's latest missions. As her mind was wandering at the moment and not quite paying attention to where it should be, she walked into someone and the folder she had been holding loosely in her hand dropped to the ground as the papers inside burst free, flying in every direction. She herself was thrown somewhat off balance by the encounter and only a strong hand gripping her arm and the exclamation of "Carter!" stopped her from joining her papers on the floor.

"Oh, sorry, sir," Sam said in a surprised voice as she kneeled down to pick up her scattered papers, "I didn't see you."

"Obviously." Jack gave Sam a hand up to her feet and gestured her to follow him into his office. "Whatcha thinking about Carter?" he asked as he sat down at his desk.

"My report," she answered, nodding her head at the papers she was now working to arrange back into their proper order.

"It can't be just that," Jack said, picking up a pen and fiddling with it, "You're only like this if you've got a new gadget to play with or… do you and Pete have something special planned tonight?" A playful smile found its way onto his face and he watched Sam with a sly look in his eyes.

Sam looked at the floor for a moment before answering. "Actually, sir, Pete and I broke up a while ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Jack tried to disguise his joy and instead voice something sincere. He had never really liked Pete, the cop was a bit untrustworthy in his opinion, and he had been worried that Sam was going to get herself engaged to the guy or something. "I thought you two were getting along just fine."

"We were but we had a fight and well, it didn't work out," Sam explained awkwardly.

"That's too bad…" Jack suddenly noticed the pen in his hands and he put it down. He looked up at Sam, "Well, if you're not doing anything tonight, Daniel, Teal'c and I were going to get together for a single's night type thing. You're welcome to join us."

"Well, sir-" Sam started but Jack cut in.

"There's going to be pizza, beer and Star Wars."

Sam stared at Jack with her typical wide-eyed incredulous look that was often directed his way. "You still haven't seen it?"

"I've been busy!" he answered, attempting to jump to his own defense. "And I'm not a big fan of science fiction."

"Sir, no offense, but we're living science-fiction," Sam pointed out.

"So? You coming?" He cocked his head to the side expectantly.

"No, I think I'll pass.

"C'mon, Carter! If you're not doing anything tonight…" At the look on her face, he paused.

"I never said that I didn't have plans, sir," Sam said, "just that I didn't have any plans with Pete."

"Wow, Carter. That was fast." Sam blushed slightly at that comment. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh, just a friend." She returned her attention to the folder in her hands, double-checking that the papers were in order.

Jack watched her for a moment, debating whether or not to press her for more information. He finally settled on asking, "Anybody I know?"

After a moment's hesitation, she nodded and he decided not to force her on the subject. "Well, have fun," he said, taking the report from her before she turned and exited his office. He set the folder down on his desk and leaned back in his chair. That night, after the movie and a couple beers, he would ask Daniel if he knew who this guy was. Jack knew how talkative the archeologist got after he got a little alcohol in his system and if Sam had confided in anyone the identity of her new boyfriend, it would be him.

**…**

Sam drove down the street to her house, her eyes squinting slightly at the sun as its bright rays shined from the horizon where it was settling down for the night. She had a smile on her face, one she had been trying quite unsuccessfully to pack away since she had left the SGC. However, the thought of the night ahead had loosened her facial muscles from her control and she found herself sporting a silly grin, one that would have surely earned her a comment or two from Jack had he been there.

Sam pulled up against the sidewalk in front of her house and turned off the Volvo's engine, opening the car door and unbuckling her seatbelt before getting out. She pocketed her keys and walked up to her house. The blonde Colonel paused in front of her door as she noticed a dozen roses lying on her doorstep on top of the classic heart-shaped box of chocolates. She picked them up and smelled the flowers deeply. Her smile softened with sentiment and she murmured to no one in particular, "You shouldn't have," as she unlocked her front door and walked inside her home.

A soft glow emanated from inside where Sam could see a table set and decorated with two red candles that were burning and a bottle of wine. She walked into her kitchen and put the flowers and chocolates down on the counter and then made her way to the table. She surveyed the pleasant sight, the soft light of the candles making her hair glow faintly like burnished gold. Not seeing her date anywhere in view, she sat down at the table to wait for his arrival.

After a few moments, a pair of soft, smooth hands slid over her eyes and a voice whispered into her ear, "Guess who?"

With a delighted laugh, she pushed his hands away and got out of her chair so she could hug him warmly. "You made it!"

"I know how much these holidays mean to you, Samantha," he answered, returning her hug, "I would not have missed tonight for all the naquadah in the universe."

"You old softie," she said playfully, kissing him on the forehead. "You've really outdone yourself."

"I could never do that, Samantha. In fact, I do not believe I have done you justice on this Valentine's Day." Although others would have found his expression at that moment undecipherable and mystifying, Sam could see past all of that and see the love and caring for her that was hidden in his dark eyes.

"Don't worry. As long as you didn't cook our dinner, I'm happy," she assured him teasingly.

"What? I thought you liked my cooking," he said, faking a hurt tone.

"No offense, but the yellow ones weren't really to my liking," Sam said and to prevent her from further slandering his cooking, the little Asgard occupied her lips with a kiss.

After a moment, Sam pulled back from the kiss, breathless. She asked in a slightly suspicious tone, "Where did you get the money for the flowers and candy?" She waited for Thor's response and when there came none, she asked another question. "You didn't steal them… did you?"

"No, they are paid for," he assured her quickly.

"How? Where'd you get the money?"

"One time, O'Neill explained to me the many uses of your world's 'credit cards,'" Thor answered and Sam saw a mischievous grin playing at the corners of what lips he had. "I believe that the next time he receives his bill, he will find some… interesting purchases recorded there."

"'Interesting?'" Sam repeated, staring at him with a quizzical expression. "Explain what you mean by 'interesting.'"

"Explain? No, Colonel Carter. I will show you," Thor said and by the gleam in his eyes, Sam knew she was going to have one very interesting Valentine's Day to remember.

**.end**

* * *

This little fic is dedicated to the Sam/Thor Ship thread at GateWorld and all the wonderful Smorrers there. XD  
Hope y'all enjoyed it and happy (belated) V-Day! 


End file.
